kristen_ashleyfandomcom-20200213-history
Faye Goodknight
'Faye Goodknight '''is the 29 year old heroine of Breathe. She has her Masters in Library Science and works as the town librarian. Although she has a bit of a temper and a strong moral core, she is generally shy and sweet and loves to read. Shambles and Sunny call her "Crimson Stargazer". She prefers to drink hazelnut latte and wine. She is addicted to bubblemint gum and drives a dark green junker Jeep Cherokee. She is a bit of a geek and loves Star Wars, Battlestar Galactica, romance novels, Supernatural, and Firefly. Her screen name Inara000. Description :"She was the librarian in town. She went to see Dominic and Dominic declared that her hair was the third best head of hair in Carnal behind Lauren Jackson’s and my own (though, I wondered if he was being nice, still, he said it like he meant it). It was a thick, shining sheet of real auburn, dark, hints and highlights of red and rust, it was gorgeous. And with her pale skin, bright blue eyes, fantastic cheekbones and that hair, she was extremely pretty." '' - Ashley, Kristen (2011-10-22). Lady Luck (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 10661-10664). '' :"she was in a dress, nice, stylish, hinting at her figure which was curvy and sweet but by no means showing off or doing anything to get even a little attention. And this was because she was shy, super shy. When you were talking to her, she often didn’t meet your eyes, she smiled in a way you could swear it was an allusion (which, incidentally, I thought was cool) and she had a melodic voice that was nevertheless very quiet, like a librarian’s voice should be." '' - Ashley, Kristen (2011-10-22). Lady Luck (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 10666-10669). :"She was pretty, fuck, unbelievably pretty. Thick, straight, long, dark auburn hair with natural red highlights. Hair that shined so much it fucking gleamed. A body she didn’t show off by any stretch of the imagination but that didn’t mean a man couldn’t see she had curves in all the right places and hers were attractively ample. She wasn’t tall, she wasn’t short. Tall enough she could wear heels and he’d still have to bend his neck to take her mouth. And she had a pretty mouth with full lips that were so pink it looked like they would taste like bubblegum. She also had high, rounded, extraordinary cheekbones that gave testimony to a fact everyone in town knew, she had Native American blood in her ancestry. And her eyes. Clear light blue. Absolute. Not gray-blue. Blue. He’d never seen a blue so perfect, so pure, so beautiful and sure as fuck not the color of someone’s eyes." ''- Ashley, Kristen (2012-07-22). Breathe (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 174-181). '' :"he liked her voice. He’d heard it before, not often but he’d heard it. And he’d liked it the other times too. Quiet, melodious, like a fucking song." '' - Ashley, Kristen (2012-07-22). Breathe (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 136-137).'' Relationships *Significant Other: Chase Keaton *Parents: Silas Goodknight and Sondra Goodknight *Siblings: Liza Newman and Jude Goodknight *Children: Jake Keaton, Silas Keaton, and Twyla Keaton *Pets: Starbuck and Apollo Books *Lady Luck *Breathe Category:Characters Category:Colorado Mountain Series Category:Romantic Leads Category:Rock Chicks